At a human pace
by JasperColouredEyes
Summary: Alice is having a try at being human! Just something I wanted to do for fun! Jaspers point of view.


Apparently Alice was causing trouble. At least that's what Edward had said before rushing off to find Bella. His emotions were a little high but that was only from his night. I took assurance in that knowing that if there was anything really bad happening it would be his main focus and emotion.

I wandered off to find her, following her scent right into our bedroom. I noticed that the shower, which I thought had been Nessie in her bathroom, was running in our bathroom and I had no clue what Alice would be doing in there.

"Alice?"I asked cautiously as I slowly walked to the bathroom.

"In here Jazz." Her voice came back muffled slightly by the noise of the shower. I entered. Sitting on the corner of the bath were her clothes and the shower curtain was drawn.

"Alice, are you actually _using _the shower?" I asked, surprised. Her calm quickly turned to guilt and to annoyance.

"Yes." She replied in a clipped tone. I was so confused that for a moment I didn't know what to say.

"Why?" I managed to ask as I tasted her emotions, annoyed but there was something she was trying to hide as well. ",And what are you trying to hide?"

"Ok," she sighed, her tone annoyed though her feelings showed amusement "I just wanted to see what it would be like to act human for a day," she shrugged "a showed is how most of them start their day."

"They don't usually start their day at 4 in the morning Alice." I had decided to go along with it, she wasn't really causing trouble.

"Well they have more skill in making food and it saves time if they don't have to choke it up..."

Ah.

"Alice are you serious?! You're eating as well?"I wondered if I could change her mind.

"Don't bother. I can see that my course is set, as soon as I step out of this shower I am human for the day." I had to laugh then, she was being stubborn and when that happened it was best to just go along with whatever it was, if you could. Anyway it was amusing _and_ attractive to watch Alice in stubborn mode. The water turned off.

"All right scram, I want to 'start my day'."

I laughed again "No! I want to see you make it through the whole day as a 'human'."

"Fine," she said as she came out and got changed "just don't kill me, vampire." It was a low blow and she knew it. I could feel the guilt seep through her as soon as the words left her mouth, and for that reason the words were just words to me. I flooded her with ease to show her it was fine.

When she was finally done getting dressed, at a slow human pace, I spoke up.

"What's next?"

"Um, food. I think..." her tiny nose crinkled as she said this and I could help but do the same. Food...yum...

I followed her as she walked, at a slow human pace, down stairs to the kitchen. Emmett sat watching Rosalie out the window, he looked up as we entered.

"Alice, your hair's wet." He said. I snickered at her, waiting for the reaction.

"Emmett unless you want a face full of human food I suggest you leave." She snapped. Emmett felt surprised as he looked from her to me, I could only grin. He pushed himself away from the table and headed out, to join Rose no doubt, leaving us alone in the kitchen. I had to flood her with ease again as she watched Emmett leave. She smiled at me.

"What do I cook?" she asked using the most innocent tone she could master. I chuckled

"Oh no you don't. I'm not the human here, you are!" I said as I sat myself down in a chair.

She glided over to me slowly and deliberately, she sat herself down on my lap and turned her round eyes on me.

"Please Jasper? Will you help me?" she whispered before kissing me. "You know where to start" she kissed me again. "You know what to do." She kissed me again, for longer with more passion and I almost succumbed. Almost.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're on your own!" she silenced me with her lips trying again.

"Stop!" I warned. She ignored me. "Alice, humans don't kiss vampires." another kiss.

"I can think of an exception." She breathed before continuing. Right, Bella, I realised. I should have seen that coming. I also realised that the reason Alice hadn't given up yet was probably because I had subconsciously given in...

"NO!" I laughed "I'm not helping!" she huffed as she found defeat but smiled up at me anyway.

"Worth it!" she sang as she skipped up and I had to agree.

Alice opened the fridge and glanced in. A grimace took it's place on her face and, as the smell wafted my way, I knew why. She pulled out an apple and an egg.

"Have fun." I said. She gave me a sarcastic look before biting into the apple. She chewed twice and swallowed quickly, looking sick. Her mouth turned down, her nose crinkled and her eyes squeezed shut. She looked in pain.

"Are you okay?"I asked as I flitted to her side. I knew I needn't be too concerned but she really didn't look well.

"I'm fine. Just a little...disgusted." she smiled at me through the sick look on her face. Quickly she took more bites and just as quickly swallowed till soon only half the apple was left. We both looked at it in dislike.

"They don't always finish their food." Alice said, chucking the rest in the bin before I could say anything. Not that I would have, seeing her and feeling her eat that apple was bad enough for me.

We looked at the egg, she broodingly I with disgust. Alice sighed, cracked it into a glass and swirled it around. The smell of the egg was much worse than apple. Clammy and hot and sticky and...gloopy.

" Not all of them cook the egg." She whispered. I thought she was kidding, even though her emotions were perfectly serious. I didn't dream to think she would actually do it! Alice raised to her lips and poured the egg into her mouth. I didn't look at her face as she swallowed. Once, twice and again trying to swallow the taste out of her mouth.

"Super yucky!" she sang with a short chuckle before groaning. "Excuse me, I just need to go choke this up." she said as she rushed out in the fastest human pace she could manage. I shook my head, why did she bother?

*

Ten minutes passed and Alice reappeared. I walked to her side.

"Better?" I asked

"A little. It would be better if I could wash the taste out with blood but that, unfortunately, isn't human." She sighed though she did look a little better... apart from the downwards turn of her lips. _That_ I would have to fix. I pushed happiness to her, trying to get the smile back.

"Thanks Jazz." She smiled, easy, Alice was a naturally happy person.

I wanted to know what we were doing next. I placed asking it in my head firmly waiting for her to answer before I had to say anything. It sat in my head for awhile before I realised that apparently she wasn't using her abilities today so I spoke up.

"Next?"

"Just what I was thinking but I'm not sure yet..." she replied just as Edward entered with Bella by his side. He smirked when he looked at Alice and said,

"Having fun then?" Bella, to , was smiling, though she tried hard to hide it.

Alice stuck out her tong at him before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"It's nice and sunny for once! Humans like sun and warmth, well most of them, come on sit in the sun with me!" she chirped as we walked onto the meadow near the river.

I didn't like being in the sun, though Alice looked breathtaking when she sparkled, I liked to stick to the shadows. Apparently Alice wasn't in the mood for my pickiness though since she led us far away from any shade. We sat ourselves down at the edge of the river and the sun hit us full on. I watched Alice for awhile taking in every detail and every tone. I tried to put names to the colours glittering on her skin but, like every other time I had tried this, I couldn't name them. Soon I began to feel uncomfortable. I could feel the sun bouncing off of me as if I were a mirror and the fact that it's heat didn't reach me, didn't warm my cold skin made me feel even more like a freak. I knew it was illogical, I knew that I should be used to this after all my years but I wasn't. I hated it and that fact just frustrated me even more.

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes at me, seeing my discomfort.

"Silly boy, do you need a distraction from the nasty sun?" she cooed sarcastically as she pulled us down into lying position. Whatever I was expecting the distraction to be it definitely wasn't what came next!

"See that cloud? It kinda looks like a car...." she said pointing at a white blob in the sky. I groaned

"You're not serious! We're finding cloud pictures?!"

"It's very human." She replied simply. I sighed, put my arm around her and settled in for a long day.

*

I can't be sure of what she said or what pictures she found in those 5 hours of cloud gazing as I mostly just watched her, everything else tunes out easily. Maybe that was the best distraction for me, it did work after all _and_ it was enjoyable.

"Okay that was boring." She said finally as she sat up.

"Oh really? It was just getting good!"

"Don't you mock me Jasper Hale!" she smiled as she flicked me on the arm "Now come on I think it's lunch time."

"You're serious?! Alice! Didn't you learn enough at breakfast?" I asked forcefully than I had meant to. I sat up and took both her hands in mine and locked eyes.

"Why are you doing this Alice? Please tell me the real reason." I pleaded seriously. She hardly had time to feel embarrassed because I turned it around so quickly. I searched her eyes waiting, wishing she would tell me. She sighed

"It's just that you guys all have _some_ human memories and _some_ human experiences from your _human_ life where else I can't remember anything! Nothing! Not one thing...I just wanted to see what it's like..."she paused and the corners of her lips lifted slightly. "Kinda silly, huh?..."

I hugged her close, happy to know what was happening in her head, even if it didn't make complete sense. Apparently I was putting out amusement because to my surprise Alice laughed! Confused again I looked down at her raising my eyebrows in question.

"I guess I know I wasn't missing out on anything after all! That was awful!"she said happily.

"Was?" I questioned as I smiled at her.

"Yes was! I'm not doing that anymore I have better things to do with my time!"she said as she flashed to her feet. I followed.

"Like?"

"Like hunting! I need to get this taste out of my mouth otherwise when you kiss me at exactly 12 seconds past 7 minutes past 8 tonight you will have a very unpleasant experience!" she laughed as she grabbed my hand and we sped off to the forest to hunt at a perfect vampire pace.


End file.
